Operation: Home Planet
by T430Warriors2K
Summary: They had come. The Zerg, the swarm finally has come to infest Earth. The human race is at stake and everyone must work together or else they risk losing everything. MULTIPLE CROSSOVERS Rated T for: Language, Blood, Gore, some graphic content, etc etc. OC's are in here! Hollyleaf 15 helping out too.
1. They had Come

_**Operation: Home Planet**_

_Summary: They had come. The Zerg, the swarm finally has come to infest Earth. The human race is at stake and everyone must work together or else they risk losing everything._

* * *

Hollyleaf: Hello peoplez! My name is Hollyleaf15 and I am here with 2K on this fanfic! For the very first time I am not the author!

2K: Well duh. This is my first fanfiction. Flame if you want. Hollyleaf here is my co-writer.

Hollyleaf: In this one! Anyways, let's get to the main point!

2K: This will be MULTIPLE crossovers so don't be surprised if it has 5 or 10 crossovers.

Hollyleaf: And 2K does not own ANYTHING

2K: If I did, why would I be writing this?

* * *

_**Edit: 4/28/13 Hollyleaf took out the part about the General (FYI PPLZ 2K said it was alright to do it so it is not my fault!) Also added a few new things.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: They had come**

_NASA 0200_

_Somewhere in the Himalayas _

"Not another night shift again," the man groaned as he flopped onto his desk with his head on the table looking on the screen. "Nothing has happened all these years yet we are still require to watch it."

The man looked outside and shivers.

"But at least I am not out there," he said and continues to watch the screen however he kept on almost falling asleep.

"I think taking a small nap won't hurt a bit," he yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

_45 minutes later..._

**EEEEEE ERRRR EEEEE ERRR**

The man woke up with a start and looked at the screen.

"Oh crud," he said. The screen had a swarm of dots heading towards Earth.

"Sir! We got company!" The man said.

"Get the military on now!"

* * *

_Middle East HQ_

A man stumbled into a room and glanced around.

This was the Hanger. It can easily fit a football field inside. On the left side were mainly woman working on some weapons while on the right was a room hanging above the thing observing the whole operation. The man hurried up the stairs and into the room. There were two men. The men were just two normal engineers. Well, they would be normal engineers if they weren't the youngest men around here. One had red hair and a head shaped like a triangle while the other had green hair with a "F" shaped head. **(A/N: Okay serious in real life who actually has this? If anyone does I am sorry for any offense but TV does not make sense now a days. ~H)**

"You see the new firebat is great for burning out buildings, people, heck even giant bugs. They have twin flamethrowers with fuel tanks on the back of them. We still need to figure out how we are going to put armor on them," one of them said.

"Ehh, I suppose we can just use some light armor that they can wear for now till we figure it out. Plus, at least they can attach the twin flamethrowers on vehicles. They are great for trying to deal with a whole lot of light infantry that's charging at them and burning buildings," The other said.

"Well, as long our general doesn't get her hands on them, we'll be fine," the first one said and both nodded their heads.

"What did you say?" A woman asked who just entered the room and the two suddenly shrank in size even though they were already small enough.

She was wearing a desert camel uniform with medals and badges adoring the uniform. She had velvet red hair tied up in a bun with a desert camel hat on top. Her long black boots can easily conceal weapons. The woman was staring out the window looking at the project while the two men rubbed their hand nervously behind her.

"Phineas. Ferb. How is the operation going?" The woman asked.

"It is going rather smoothly and everything is right on schedule," Phineas said.

"No it isn't," the woman said, her words dripping with venom. "You are 9.18 seconds late!" She yelled turning around showing her full fury from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry malm!"Phineas and Ferb apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I need an army who is exactly on time and precision! We need to always stay above the other pathetic excuses for armies," the lady said pacing back and forth, her hands behind her back.

"We are hurrying up the operation now!" Phineas said.

"You better before I tear you from limb from limb!" She yelled and the two coward in fear. She then mumbled "Men," underneath her breath as she turned and faced the messenger man.

"Yes?" She asked.

"General Rose, NASA is calling and demanding to speak to you," he said.

"About what?" She said walking out of the room and down the stairs with the poor man following her in fear.

"They said something about planetary defenses," he said.

"Not about fucking planetary defenses again. NASA is full of idiots that always complain to us about planetary defenses," Rose growled as they entered the Command Center.

The Command Center was rather large, maybe as large as a one story house. There were two floors, the top floor had the entrance and a row of woman feverishly typing on their computers. The second floor took up about 90% of the room and mainly was empty space with another row of computers full of woman and one guy.

General Rose walked down the stairs, her boots clinking along the way as she looked up at the giant screen.

There was a man who looked like he just woke up from a nap.

"Get Commander Shepard on with us," Rose order and everyone in the room got to work. She then glared at the man on screen which he flinch violently.

"5 minutes you got to waste my time, go!" Rose said not even giving the poor man a chance to speak.

"Okay so I was working here on my night shift when all of a sudden, my screen went off and there was a huge swarm of dots heading towards us," he said surprisingly not stuttering along the way. "I will also send you a picture of the screen and we also should be getting a picture of what it is from the Hub scope any sec now."

All of a sudden, another man appeared on the screen. He had an eye patch over his right eye and black hair that was hidden underneath his navy blue hat. His uniform was also navy blue and he even had more medals and badges than General Rose.

"General Rose," he said calmly and steady which sent would have sent shivers down most people's backs.

"Commander Shepard," she replied in the same tone and saluted. She broke her salute and glared at the commander.

"You are late. 2 minutes and 28 seconds to be exact," General Rose stated.

"I am a busy man," Commander Shepard replied.

"Screw my ass you are," Rose cursed under her breath.

"What did you say?" Shepard asked.

"Nothin'" Rose said.

"Okay! I got a picture and sending it to you now!"

"General," one of the woman said.

"Bring it up on screen," Rose said pointing at the screen.

"Okay."

A picture first appeared of the screen of a swarm of dots.

"You weren't kidding about the swarm of dots," Rose said. "Commander you are getting this?" She looked up at the right side of the screen.

"Yes I am."

"Okay I am sending the second picture now."

"Bring it up!" Rose said. They all stared at the picture in shock.

"What is that?" Rose asked. There in the picture was something like a ship but it wasn't.

* * *

_In other worlds, people could easily name what they are and coward in fear or stand up and fight against them._

_They had come._

_The one thing Earth wasn't ready for._

_The one thing that can kill off humanity._

_The Swarm had come._

* * *

Hollyleaf: I am sooooooo sorry to Phineas and Ferb! I am not usually mean to characters that I love soooo much!

2K: Well we do have the general on our hands... (both of them shivers in fear)

Hollyleaf: 2K!

2K: What now?

Hollyleaf: Can I have the flame thrower?

2K: NO!

Hollyleaf: Awww…. Can I- EEEEEE! It's a bug!

2K: Now don't

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Hollyleaf: AHHHH! (pulls out more guns and other stuff)

10 minutes later

2K: You done?

Hollyleaf: Yep!

2K: I wish you did that to zerg and not one tiny cockroach.

Hollyleaf: IT WAS SCARY!

2K: You over did it.

Hollyleaf: Sorry.

2K: I have nothing else to say but

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**_


	2. Dogs of the Military

Hollyleaf: HELLO EVERYONE!

2K: You don't need to be that loud.

Hollyleaf: Like I care! Anyways what's up peoplez!

2K: Just be quiet. Anyways the reviews…

Hollyleaf: I will be talking about it! This is my opinion of it.

DaLintyMan: Its 2K's fault. If he says yes to it I write it! If not I change it! FYI it has been changed. Also shamelessly advertising another fanfic in the reviews is just weird. Just let people read whatever they want to okay?

MegaAuthor: You know preludes are supposed to be short right? Also, do you know how hard it is to write fanfic/crossovers that you sort of know but not really? To me that would be hard for anybody. Also the logic behind the Swarm arrival… um, I don't know that one. Only 2K can tell me about I think the tanks are ready. Multiple Crossover well that was 2K's idea. Also YAY! TRIPLE BARREL FLAMETHROWER WITH WHITE NAPALM UPGRADE EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I JUST SAID!

2K: SHIT!

_Due to Hollyleaf using the Triple barrel flamethrower with white napalm upgrade the fanfiction went a bit… "crispy."_

**Disclaimer: 2K does not own anything! Except maybe a firebat suit….**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dogs of the Military**

_Pentagon, Washington DC_

Commander Shepard looked at the picture and immediately took action.

"Call all the generals and get them here now!" Shepard ordered.

Everyone quickly went to work however one of the men came up to him.

"Sir, what about that one branch of the military. Although they have advance yet not as advance technology, how do we contact them?"

"Just call them."

"Yes sir!"

_Someplace…_

_Rinnng! Rinnng! Rinnnng!_

A jet black haired man with equally black eyes answered the phone. He had on a blue older uniform with white gloves on with symbols on them.

"Hello?"

"Furher Roy Mustang, we need you to meet us at the Pentagon."

"I am rather busy with negotiations here however I will send in one of my subordinates to take care of it," Roy said.

"Okay, send them in."

"Thank you." Roy hanged up the phone and sighed. Time to call up the Rockbell and send over the shorty.

* * *

_Pentagon, Washington DC Several Days later…._

"Can anyone please tell me why a little kid is here?"

"Who are you calling short?!" a golden haired kid shouted. He had on the most unusually of clothing. He was wearing a blue uniform with black platform boots and white gloves even though it is summertime. He coughed and looked slightly embarrassed. He saluted and gave them the letter signed by the Furher aka the General.

"My name is Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. Furher Roy Mustang sent me since he is busy with negotiations."

"So this is one of his highest state alchemist?!"

"Yep."

"And yet they let kids join the military."

"I am not a kid!"

"What kind of military does that?"

"Well the state alchemist exams does not have an age limit so I joined when I was only 12."

"The military of yours is messed up."

"Actually we are dogs of the military for your information. I can even wag my tail for you," Ed said.

"Well never mind that. We have major business to take care of," Commander Shepard said and gestured to the screen where the things were on the screen.

"Aliens?" Many of the General said.

"Chimeras?" Was Ed's response.

"Whatever it is, they are coming to Earth and we need to take immediate action. I called this meeting so that everyone can prepare for this war," Shepard said.

"Another war huh?" Ed grumbled under his breath.

"Yes another war. Now looking at this picture, what can we do? Does anyone have any suggestion?" Shepard said.

"Well we can send nuclear missiles up to space and-"

"I will not use nuclear weapons unless I can't help it." Shepard angrily said.

"Well do we have anything that we can use to counter this?"

"Well I do" General Rose said on the screen in the room.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I am General Rose. We have been working on some new technology that most of you guys don't know, except Commander Shepard. We are the secret weapons branch of the world's military. We are the UED." General Rose said

"UED?"

"The United Earth Directorate. This branch of the military works with world and military leaders around the clock. This person here is Vice Admiral Alexi Stukov. He works with tactics and strategies for the UED."

"It's great to be here" Stukov said.

"Sir" a man said while bursting in on the meeting.

"What the hell do you want?" Shepard said

"We have incoming pods coming towards Earth. There heading towards the Middle East."

"Why is it always us?! Why does it have to be in the Middle East and nowhere else?" General Rose growled.

Sighing she said "All right we will be ready for them General Rose out."

The screen went black and the other Generals continue on their talk on how they will take care of the alien threat.

* * *

_Middle East_

"Put all US and Chinese bases on red alert. Get all the secret weapons ready, we may need to use them." General Rose shouted in the Command Center.

"But ma'am some of the weapons have not been tested." Phineas said with concern.

" I DON'T CARE! Do I really look like I care at the moment?!"

"Sorry!" Phineas began to order the others to hurry up with the movement.

"Make sure that all our defense systems are up and running. Everyone, start building and get your gear!"

General Rose went outside to look up.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

She was right about that.

The sky was then filled with purple like organisms with tentacles coming out from the back. They also have purple budge spots. They were heading down with high speeds. Most of them landed out of the base, leaving a small crater upon landing.

"What the hell is going on?" One of the soldiers creatures, the zerg, had started to come out of the crater. There were small alien creatures with four legs; two wigs, two giant claws, and a tail had started to charge at them.

"FUCK!" The soldiers weren't expecting a ton of these things to come charging at them. The patriot missiles are unable to keep up with them. Rangers, missile defenders, and Humvees have gone to reinforce the entrance. (**A/N: Remember the majority of the soldiers of Rose's army are consisting of women. Only a few men are actually fighting.) **The soldiers are holding the aliens bugs back.

"Yes we are holding them back!"

Until a huge ass creature, unknown to them as the ultralisk, was charging at them.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THAT HUGE ASS THING?!" They began to shoot at it however the bullets barely even made a scratch on the shell.

"We are screwed aren't we?"

"CALL IN THE CRUSADERS AND PALADIN TANKS!" General Rose ordered. She had to admit, she was rather nervous herself. These alien creatures were easily penetrating their defenses. They called in crusaders and paladin tanks into the fight.

"Focus Fire on the thing!" General Rose commanded. The tanks focus fired on the giant creature. They managed to slow it down some but it was still charging at them at full speed. To make things worse there are more on the way.

"Phineas!" General Rose called.

"Yes!"

"How fast can you build those firebats?"

"Pretty fast. Why?"

"Start building them and I don't care if it hasn't been tested yet. Just hurry it up," General Rose said.

"Okay!" Phineas and his partner Ferb rushed onto the battle field and soon enough there were multiple firebats up and running.

"Okay you two, have done enough. This should last until everyone has escaped from the base. Make sure to get as much stuff as you can from the base while it still lasts," Rose said.

"Its been an honor to serve you General Rose," Phineas and usually quite Ferb saluted and quickly left.

"All forces fall back! Don't get over your heads!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

A family of five were walking down the streets of New York.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's that?" the little girl asked. Everyone looked up to see something heading towards the city. A drop pod crashed into the ground leaving a good sized crater. People who the closest to it looked at it. One such went into the crater and glanced around. The ground felt… alive.

All of a sudden, Zerg then swarmed out of the pod and began to attack the closest to them.

"AHHH!" Screams filled the air and everyone began to run.

"Daddy! Mommy!" the little kids cried.

"Come on. We can escape!" the dad said.

The Zerg were quickly upon then and first attack the little girl.

"EEEEEEE!" then soon the rest of the family was killed as the swarm quickly attack the city. The police officers, SWAT and whoever was pretty useless.

* * *

_Pentagon, Washington D.C. 18:27_

"We are receiving alarms from both New York and the Middle East!" one person said.

"They are already here. Have anyone manage to contact General Rose yet?" Commander Shepard asked.

"No sir. All communitcations seemed to have been cut off."

"Damn it all!"

"Sir! Sir! We have an incoming transmutation!"

"Well call them in!"

There on the screen was first black and white then for a moment, a face appeared on the screen without buzzing out.

"General Rose!"

"What you missed me already?" General Rose asked despite the way she looked on the screen. There was blood tricking down her face mixed in with mud and grime. Her hat is now gone and her once perfect scarlet hair was now frizzle and coated with old blood which made her hair look more of a dark brown.

"What happened?" Shepard asked.

"Those alien things, there were powerful however I still managed to keep most of my base. The only thing that manage to kill those thing the most easiest was the firebats which two of my enginners have invented and they prove to be rather effective against those things. I fear that this was only a small portion of the force it actually has," Rose said looking away from the camera and everyone stiffen. There was a rather dead silence in the room when it was broken by the commander.

"How much causality was there?" Rose didn't answer at first and then looked at the commander well, the camera.

"I lost over ½ of my forces due to them," Rose stated.

"They are powerful."

"Those things are called Zerg." All eyes turned to a small blond.

"How do you know that?" Shepard asked.

"At first I wasn't sure because I am a scientist myself however I have heard of them before myself. It was more of a myth, a legend. Apparently there are other people living on different worlds and the Zerg were something no one could control except someone called the Queen of Blades. They would go from world to world conquering the planets. They attempted to come here once however the force was defeated and they didn't come back," Ed said.

"So these Zerg what are they?" Shepard asked and Ed looked ticked off.

"Look here. I only know that much because it was some legend a myth that I nearly just brushed over and thought it was slightly interesting. I would have to go back to Ametries and get all the book shipped here," Ed said ticked off.

"Okay, get them shipped here asap."

Ed left the room grabbing a telephone and began to rang up back at home while the commander and the general and commander went back to talk.

"So what are these zerg are capable of?"

"These zerg creatures love to use overwhelming numbers and powerful creatures. This creature, this one we decided to call zerglings, is easy to kill by themselves, but grab about 100 of them and its too much for our ground troops. The new firebat suit is effective against these ones, due to them using twin flamethrowers. Now for the big one. We call them ultralisk. These creatures have four very, very sharp blades that can cut through anything, even steel. The firebat suits is not that effective against them, but our tanks, missiles, and aircraft can get through it tough shell. Although they are extremely hard to kill. We are also getting reports of other creatures. Some are reporting aliens exploding on the troops and burning them alive with acid. There's snake like alien creatures that shoot some kind of projectile, the troops say spines, at them from a distance and used there claws when they get close to someone. They had said there is a ground unit that shoots acid out of their mouth, but they also have very strong armor that anything as strong as a .50 caliber bullet will be able to penetrate its tough armor. There are also rumors of air units but not yet has been confirmed." General Rose said with both a strong and concern voice.

"So what you're saying is that they will use overwhelming numbers and powerful creature to defeat their enemies?"

"Correct."

"These zerg are much more powerful than I thought they were." Commander Shepard said with a concern face.

Just then an officer came in and saluted the commander. He saluted back and both of them render their salute.

"Sir, New York-"

"What about it?"

"What happened?"

"I am not sure. We have not been able to get any signal from New York yet." The officier said in a scared voice.

"Is there something you're not telling me captain?" Commander Shepard asked with a stern tone.

"Sir. The zerg are there too."

"Why did you not tell me before?!" Commander Shepard shouted at his officier.

"Sir, the zerg take everyone by surprise that there was no time to get the news to you on time. Currently SWAT teams and the police are fighting them. The National Guard is on its way there. Zerglings and Ultralisk have been confirmed on the ground. There have been snake-like creatures and suicide acid creatures seen down there. Those snake things can also attack our air units so we got to be careful. There have been air transports seen carrying zerg creatures down there. They have no attack capability and have weak armor."

"Well at least there air units that can't attack our own aircraft, so we have air superiority over the enemy. Just need to be careful of the snake creatures when it comes to choppers. I'm pretty sure our jets will be fine as long they don't get close to them. Alright then, we will send all available forces to New York and put all bases in the US on high alert." Commander Shepard told his officer.

"Yes sir" the officier said. He did an about face and left the room.

"Well looks like New York is also under attack along with the Middle East. I'll try to hold them off here but I think they have set up a base up in the mountains or where there are plenty of resources. My top two scientists are working on more weapons that we can use. I'll send over the blueprints for the firebat suit so all of our forces will be able to use it."

"Ok thanks General Rose. That will help a lot when it comes to the zerglings and smaller units. Commander Shepard out."

The screen went blank with the words "End Transmission." He was now facing the zerg on two active fronts, one in the Middle East and one in New York. He looked at the world map in his office to think of his next move.

* * *

Hollyleaf: NOOOOOOO!

2K: What is it now?

Hollyleaf: You rebuilt the base!

2K: How is that a bad thing?

Hollyleaf: 'cause you ruined all my hard work!

2K: Hard work huh? You mean burning down the whole entire building!?

Hollyleaf: Well, I didn't burn down the whole entire building…. I BURNT THE WHOLE ENTIRE BUILDING DOWN WITH A TRIPLE FLAME THROWER WITH SOMETHING SOMETHING!

2K: You know what I mean!

Hollyleaf: Ignore this idiot here and pay attention to awesome me!

2K: I am watching you.

Hollyleaf: STALKER!

2K: I didn't mean that at all!

Hollyleaf: Whatever. Anyways…..

_**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**_

Hollyleaf: Also send me more stuff so I can find out more ways to annoy 2K. I also want tacos, waffles, s'mores, and maybe an atomic bomb, nothing to worry about there.

2K: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Hollyleaf: Nothing. (whispers) Still send the good stuff in.


End file.
